NaruhinaChibitila
by Nelnel-chan
Summary: This Naruto is set in Country where a last name is a country. The people gather around are at a wedding, wait for the next leader to lead their country. Who could it be?
1. Chapter 1

NaruHina-Chibitalia chapter 1

by *NelNel-Chan

The morning was rising and everybody was getting up bright and early for this day. This was a special day for the alliance of two counties to become one, for that is what they hoped for. Their leader was a strict on and you'd probably say a little cold heart but deep down inside, he really loved and cared for his country. You could even say that he was the king of their country, but he himself never really though of that and never consider it that way. He was a country, a country that they were proud to be the followers of.

Everyone gather in the wedding cathedral, waiting for their noble country to arrive. Bells chimed left to right, finally happy for this day to finally come for their country. Everyone dress their very best see this wedding that was awaiting for it's arrive for centuries to come in their years of being alive.

After a few days of waiting the little flower girl, dress in white, slowly walked out the cathedral, walking to the priest to give the beautiful couple to hear their blessings. Friends from all around the country were delighted to see her. Pigeons flew in as well to see this special day as the made songs for the wedding.

Finally after moments of suspense, the groom slowly walked in to where the crowd could see them. Every cheer with joy, happy to see his blushing face. Many people outside the country would probably think he was a cold, strict person that wouldn't want to be around anybody but the people from his country knew that he was a real soft as he chosen the bride to be apart of his country. He was not wearing a tuxedo which a lot of people would expect him to wear during these kinds of ceremony but a armor of noble steel to represent his loyalty to his country. He finally reaches the end of the fancy rug and stood there quiet waiting for his bride-to-be to approach, which he hasn't seen a few days.

After a moment of silence s the bride finally approach into the room. She was very beautiful, with her white pale skin smiling joyfully as she was approaching her soon to be husband. She had purple hair that was as long as you could possibly could imagine. She however was wearing a kimono that was purple in the shad or her very own color with flowers flowing all around her. Walking up the path of marriage a small little baby bird fell from the tree. No one was really concern about it since this marriage was a lot more important they a little animal. However the bride saw it and quickly ran off the rug towards the animal that seem to be injure. Everyone was shock at her actions that was consider improper to do so. Her groom quietly looked at his bride to see wat actions that she was about to take.

Happily the bride made a smile as the bird didn't seem to be hurt from the fall. All the other birds flew towards her to see what was going on. The little bird seem to be very happy to see the bride face as it slowly jumped on these bride's shoulders, which the bride didn't mind one bit as she quietly walk back on the fancy rug to continue where they left up.

Everyone looked at the groom to see what his thoughts where on the manner. He didn't seem angry, in fact he seem happy of her actions. She finally reach the end of the rug and smiled at her husband to be. The groom looked at the baby bird which carried a light and red fire that was carried in his bride. He pet it and listen to the priest saying the usual ritual that they were waiting to hear. After they were giving the oath to only love one another as not only for alliance but as a person, they waited to hear the final words given to them by the priest as he finally said. "You may now kiss the bride."

The bride saw his face, so full of red as he didn't move an inch. Everyone giggle at his shyness as the bride gently took his face and press his lips against hers.

Everyone, including the birds cheered in happiness for this was the wedding of pure gold. The couple looked at their close friends that seem to be a couple better didn't really know if they were a one or not. One of the friends waved as he carried blonde short hair and the other carried long red hair that something were to bloom sooner of later. The couple waved back as the step on the carriage that was written "Just married" for this was the wedding of the dare couple soon to be known as the Hyuugas.

After a few months later, the leader known as Hiashi Hyuuga kept order of his and his wife country. The orders to their people were fair along with his wife decision along with some of their beloved friends that they knew since childhood. They didn't seem like good friends but got along with his friend Minato very well with their similar qualities that they shared with one another. Minato also was a country of the Namikaze, which he loved his people with all his heart as well as Hiashi did with his own village. They'd of course had other friends but they were extremely close. Hiashi actually asked Minato to be his right had man during the wedding, which Minato did abject to the manner with his clam smile that he always shared. With that friendship they were able to make peace with alliances. That's why their country is so happy.

Hiashi's wife also got along very well with Minato's friend Kushina. Kushina was not a country a but is a resident in Namikaze, for her country died out years ago. They were like sisters that got along so well with anything they could ever talk to, although Kushina did happen to find her a bit weird while they were younger. Despite that however they grew up, hang out, and loved each other as in close friend relationship. Hiashi's wife also asked Kushina to be by her side at they wedding as well. Kushina didn't think she was that important to her wedding but felt honor to do so. Their bond could never be broken. They would be there for each other no matter what happen.

"So do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Kushina asked her best friend. Hiashi's wife smiled as Kushina came by to visit their new home and her new room, so elegant and beautiful of flowers like they were in the India.

"Eep" Hinode speak. Apparently that's was the name that was given to him by Hiashi's wife. He never left her side after the wedding, so she decide to let it stay with her and loved him as if it were her child.

"Oh did you want to feel it, Hinode?" Hiashi said, taking Hinode off her shoulder, gently putting it on her belly. Hinode gently feel asleep on her belly, feeling the kicks of a newborn, waiting to come out.  
"I'm going to name it Hinata," she said with a gentle smile, gently petting Hinode on her belly.

"What if it's a boy?" Kushina asked, wondering how would she know that.

"I just know, Kushina." She said with a smile. "I can feel it in my heart that it will be a girl." The best friends smile with content. "I hope it turns out the way you want it." Kushina blessed her friend. "Oh, I know it will. I will love her with all my heart. With all our hearts." Kushina smiled, knowing who the other one's heart she was talking about. "This is what we created. Our love created this being inside my body and I am happy whatever it becomes. I want to give this baby all the love it want."

"But enough about me, Kushina." She looked at Kushina cheerfully. Kushina wonder what she could be asking, as she was also petting Hinode.

She snickered with delight at she finished her sentence. "What about you and Minato? Have you guys had any process yet?" Kushina's face turned red as she covered her mouth. Hiashi's wife smiled with happiness as Kushina was answering her question.

"That… man." Kushina muttered, still embarrassed by her question. "We haven't gone too far in our relationship yet…" Hiashi's wife listens quietly to her best friend problems.  
It seems to show that Minato has advance in their relationship at all beside being just friend. However Kushina's love for him is still there.

"That…idiot! When? When will you be a man for once in your life!" Kushina whined in pain, wanting Minato so much. Hiashi's wife laughed at her confession as she took and her hand and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, Kushina. Give Minato some time. He'll come around eventually. I know his type… Wanting everything so slow and steady in a relationship. So have confidence… He'll chose you when it is time."

Kushina looked at her best friend, understanding her problems and returning her hug.

"Um…" Kushina started to speak again. Hiashi's wife looked at her friend. "Hmm?"

"Do you think?" Kushina started to ask. "Yes?" Kushina face turned to tremble asking her this question.

"Do you think… It's going to hurt?" Hiashi's wife laugh as she should of knew to hear this kind of question from her dear friend. "Well we'll see.." That was the only answer that she could possibly give her, as she didn't know the actual answer herself.

After a few months later, other countries started to feel jealous of the Hyuugian country as the had everything that they could ever wanted. Naturally the other countries started to get jealous as the caved in and tried to take Hyuuga for themselves.

"Hurry, my love!" Hiashi said calling out to his wife. It was now December 20 and time was running close for the baby to arrive. Hiashi's wife had taken it easy till the war between other countries had began. Hiashi's wife was a very strong person that you wouldn't to pick a fight with despite by looking at her sweet innocence. The Hyuuga family had to leave their home for it caught on fire by foreigners. With the Minato and Kushina, they villagers were safe from any harm. But the Hyuuga couple was in danger.

While escaping the place, a piece of wood fell on Hiashi's wife, along with her falling down the stairs.

"Love!" Hiashi called out to her. Her eyes were no longer open but it was indeed in pain. Hiashi continued to call out her name, for he didn't want to lose what belong to him.

Suddenly, a voice finally reaches his quivering body, hoping, praying that somehow that she would be all right.

"Hiashi…My love…" A smile came upon her dying face. Hiashi touch her face, not wanting to her die upon him.

"Idiot! Don't you dare without asking for my permission!" Hiashi scold her as she made a faint chuckle.

"Please…Hiashi… Save the baby…" She breathes. Hiashi started to crying, knowing what she meant. He loved both and couldn't possibly abandon her to save the baby even though the baby was still lying dormant inside her body.

"Please… Hiashi… Let's save our baby together."

Did that mean that she was about to give birth now? But she wasn't ready for it right? No. He couldn't lose her right now. She had to stay alive to a least see if she was right about seeing her… not her. Their newborn baby be brought into this world.

"Love…I can't…" Hiashi said. Hiashi's wife was angry as she had enough energy to slap him on the cheek. He knew that was coming.

"You…Idiot…" She whispered. Hiashi moved in close touching her face. "My love… you're not ready to give birth to this child yet." The eyes of his love were in shock by his words.

"Cause… no matter what… I can't let you die yet!" Hiashi bend to kiss her lips and he used all his strength to bring her to his arms.

The building was caving in. Hiashi was thinking fast but not fast enough to figure out their location.

"Danm it!" He growled. "I can't let her die here." There was no escape to relase these two of their problems. Time was sliping as his brain was in thought. He couldn't really do anything at this point with his wife and a baby in his arms. He didn't know what to do.

"What should I do?" Hiashi thoughts to himself.

Then suddenly, blow come from a side of crumbling broken pieces of the place, slowly falling apart. Hiashi looked to see who it was. Surprisingly it wasn't someone that he thought it would be possible.

"Finally… We found you!" Minato called out to them. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you…" Hiashi said with a smile. Kushina came in with her brutal strength looking for Minato.

"Minato! Did you find them!" She yelled, breathing hard. Her mind was perfectly out of the blue as Minato left a sly smile seeing her personality being brought to the stage. Kushina ran towards Hiashi's wife, looking at her dying face. She gazed at Hiashi.

"Come! Let's go, my friend!" Kushina said in a hurry.

Hiashi, with the help of Kushina helped the injured pregnant wife outside before the place tumble into pieces. Hiashi gently placed his wife unto the ground, wondering if she was alright.

"Hiashi… Is she alright?" Minato asked. She didn't move an inch.

"Are you alright…my love?" Hiashi asked, sounding gentle once more. Luckily her eyes open half way, answering his question. She gently lifted her hand to ask him a question.

"Where is…." She drifted off from her tiredness; however, Hiashi knew what she was saying. He gently went into his clothes and brought out a creature, placing it gently to her side. She slowly turned to her left and was happy to see that Hinode was all right. Although he did receive a couple of burns and was barely moving he was alive. That's all it matters. She slowly moved over to Hinode side, kissing him. She knew that before she fell, Hinode tried disparately to protect her, but sadly he wasn't old enough to do so, though he did stop part of her fall, almost being squish to death by her weight. Then she looked towards Hiashi and smiled at his appearance.

"Thank you…Hiashi…You saved our family." Hiashi bend down to kiss her face as he was just happy that everyone was safe.

"Sis…" Kushina called to her friend. Hiashi's wife turns slowly to her face, waiting for her to continue.

Minato slowly approach Kushina sitting down next to his friends as Kushina asked her a question placing their hands in one.

"Do you mind if we had our wedding on the day of our daughter's birth?'

Hiashi's wife was confused at first. She turned to Hiashi who shared nothing but a smile on his smile. Then she turned back to Kushina even more confused then before.

"What are you talking about? I don't…"

After a few seconds a light bulb finally came on and her light purple as finally widen in shock.

"No…you didn't," Kushina did nothing but smile at her dear friend.

"Kushina… did you?" She stutters some more, not believing what she was hearing. Kushina finally looked at Minato and he removed hand to show it to her.

Hiashi's wife couldn't believe what she was seeing. A ring with a ruby swirl un top.

"You were right. I should of just waited. He would of came around eventually."

Hiashi's wife's mouth opened down to as far as she could go. She looked at Hiashi, which he knew what she was going to ask, so he lifted her body slowly so she could stare at her friend's faces.

"You… didn't, Kushina… you didn't," Kushina chuckled at her words.

"Really sis. I was pretty sure you would be brought back to life after this Pull it together will you?"

Hiashi wife looked at Minato, which he smiled at her as welling, knowing what her question was going to be.

"I purpose to her during the fire. I know that the timing was pretty awkward but to me, it just seem right at the time, with Kushina in pain, wondering if I was ever going to be a man."

The wife looked at Kushina what she blushed a little and rub her beautiful long red hair.

"Sorry…I just couldn't wait." Hiashi's wife looked back at Minato.

"To tell you the truth, I wanted to ask her when I first met her but she didn't even know me at first and I figure that if she love someone else then I wouldn't get in her way. But I did want her. Heart, body and soul. I wanted to make her heart only be mine from the start. You should have seen her face right after I purposed to her. She nearly broke out into tears saying "You…Fool" repeatedly until I had to close her mouth for her."

Hiashi and Hiashi 's wife blushed knowing how a smooth romantic person. They usually see him as the "flaky and rather girly" guy as least that was told by Kushina who had known him since childhood back in Namikaze. Though after they're little incident with Kushina being kidnapped by other foreigners, Minato was the only one that saved her, causing the spark of love for Kushina after his little confession admiring her beautiful long red hair after being bullied but it. Minato was truly a mysterious strange but unique person.

Kushina, while looking at Minato, looked back at Hiashi and his wife waiting for their answer. Hiashi's wife couldn't hold back her happiness as she jumps Kushina into her strong arms, hugging her lovingly, blessing this couple.

"Kushina! I'm so happy for you!" The pregnant wife yelled cheerful. Kushina jumped along with her, not knowing how excited it is to be purposed from her true love. "I know! I can't believe it either!"

Minato and Hiashi looked at each and knocked their fist together. "Way to go, Yellow Flash…" Minato smiled at his blessing while constantly looking at their loved ones. "Seriously…I didn't think you had in you so smooth talker." Hiashi joked with his friend a little bit. Minato laugh that he didn't think he could do it either.

"So…Sis?" Kushina finally stopped their childish friend jumping waiting for her dear to answer her question. Hiashi's wife finally stop as well and just smiled at her friend finally giving her an answer.

"Yes…we are honored to have the wedding on the day of our new born…Kushina."

With that said and done, Kushina smiled and they continued to jump again in the childish act once more, celebrating the birth of a new couple.

After the day of the fire, the villagers decided to rebuild it, although the Hyuuga family didn't think it was necessary to make a new one when they had each other. If everyone was all right, that's all that matter to them. The villagers didn't care, cause they felt honored to do for the Hyuuga's gentle love for their country. After it was remade, the husband and wife felt that it would be nice to separate each other so Hiashi could be surprise to see their baby. According to the doctor, they said that it would be a few more weeks before the baby arrives and this was still alive in the womb. Sadly they didn't know if the wife's fall cause any damage to the baby whatsoever but the couple and the villagers were just have to see it alive.

Kushina stayed with Hiashi wife to make sure nothing happens and so they will know when it was till to give birth, however Hiashi would not be there when the baby arrives which to him it was rather cruel but it was what his wife wanted. While Hiashi wife was taking everything easy Hiashi told Hinode specifically to watch over for him since he was help Minato with his country. Hinode swore to that by nodding his injure head, still recuperating from the fire. While Hinode was trying to protect Hiashi's wife both her and Kushina where making preparations for the wedding so they could be ready whenever the baby was about to arrive. They decide to make it with Yellow and Red flowers, spirals and swirls decorated all around the cathedral where once an earlier couple was wed once. The theme was Japanese with Lanterns with fans and candy bars all over. Minato let his fiancÈe choose since she was pretty excited about these things. He would love it no matter what she did with it; even making it a complete dump didn't matter to him. Love is such a beautiful thing.

Hiashi's wife, with her artistic abilities was able to help her with the theme of the wedding. Kushina was happy to have her helping. The villagers from both the Hyuuga and the Namikaze would help, make it big since they got along so well with one another and because of they're wedding being in the Hyuugan country whether traditionally it would have be held in the Namikazanin country. But they were happy to do so in the matter.

They did it all but there was one thing was request from Minato during this wedding. It was to have all the food be cook by Kushina, who loved to cook. Kushina did so but there was no way in hell that she would have gotten all the food ready in time whenever Hiashi's wife gave birth to baby. So All the villagers decided to help her prepare it while under Kushina's watch, she would instruct them what to do, along with her and Hinode's tasting it which seem to be similar to a human. With that they were to get everything set before the baby arrive, hopefully that it wouldn't be long before them. In addition to the food, there was another thing that Kushina just had to add. And that was indeed Ramen, Kushina favorite food. However she let her best friend make that, for that what Kushina wanted her to do. In fact in all her life, she never tasted her best friend's ramen so she wanted to see how it would all turn out, for that being that it was her friend that showed her how to cook in the first place. Hiashi's wife's cook would always put in some sort of special ingredient to her cooking that even Kushina or Hiashi knew about and would one day be passed on to her child in secret as well. When she was done with the cooking Kushina promised herself that she wouldn't taste it till the day of the wedding although she tried to restrict her craving to taste it which it was no problem, under Hiashi's wife and the villager's watch keeping her out the fridge till then, while Kushina tried her usual childish pranks trying to get in there in the first. Although it was hard, Hiashi's wife loved that about her friend and never wanted her to lose that childish personality of hers. And the fact that she wanted to taste it that much made her happy knowing how close in friendship they are now.

Finally the day arrive from the time of the baby to be brought in this world.  
Hiashi's wife collapse on the floor while making Hinode's food.

"Eceek?" Hinode spoken in worry. Hinode quickly flew to Kushina to come quickly, which she wasn't to far away. Kushina finally made it into the kitchen.

"Sis! What's wrong?" Kushina said bending down. All the birds that live in the villages was watching from her window watch their beloved maiden cry in pain.

"Kushina…" the pregnant wife cried. "It's time… My water tube broke…"

"But you still have a few weeks right? It shouldn't be time yet." Kushina was concern about the time, but it wasn't the time to worry about that right now. Kushina used her strong arms to carry the painful friend to the hospital, but as heavy as she was actually carrying two people, she needed more help. Thankfully Hinode's friends who were the birds that were always watching her flew in to her.

With their help they were able to get to the hospital faster. It was bright and early so they should be open. While they birds did that Kushina looked at Hinode.

"Hin-ko. I have to go to Minato and inform him what's happening. You stay here and watch her as the nurse get everything ready.

"Whokadjdaaa" the young firebird screech as she stood right by Hiashi's wife while waiting in the bed at the hospital.

Kushina had no other choice but to leave her friend for this was unexpected and yet they were preparing for it. Kushina made her fist agreed with the nurses that if anything were to happen to the baby or to her friend that she would let her fist do the talking no matter if they were apart of her friend's village or not. Hiashi's wife was more important but the nurse swore to protect their country. While that was occurring Kushina continue to running to the country of Namikaze. All the birds friend made sure to inform all the villagers that the baby was coming. It seem that the villagers could understand them in a strange way throughout their connections with each other. All the villagers gather around the hospital waiting for the results.

Kushina finally made it to Minato, which didn't take to long what she was riding on a ostrich of can run over 70 kilometers per hour that lived in the Hyuugan country. It looked rather funny to other people that watch her pass by not to Kushina. Her red hair was flowing wild like that a fox and hr seriousness to over. She didn't care who she ran over or who she got in the way. She need to reach Minato, no matter what the cost. She didn't kill anyone of the way but did ran over a couple people which she would apologize later if she saw them again.

"Minato!" Kushina yelled, finally reaching inside the place if the Namikaze, still riding the ostrich. Luckily, Minato was in the place along with his friend Hiashi. He was wearing nothing but shorts on, preparing to take a bath for the morning work. Wearing nothing that made him look sexy In Kushina's eyes.

"Yes…My love?" Minato said in causal voice. "Minato…You've…" Kushina was in a trance looking at his chest. It was so muscular that she would have had a noise bleed if she stared at it any longer. She moved in closer wanting to touch his body but now was the time.

"Yes?" Minato asked once again and he grabbed her hands kissing them. Kushina blushed but shook her head.

"Damn it. Now is not the time for that!" Kushina cried to herself out loud.

"Uh…Kushina…Where's my wife?" Hiashi asked, feeling concern on why she came in with an ostrich at her side. He was starting to bite his long brown her, what proved to be rather irritating. Kushina looked back at Hiashi and said "Sis is giving birth! To your child!"

After hearing that Hiashi sounded the alarm. Other birds started coming in from his village. Apparently birds where the main thing that lies inside the Hyuuga country. A big pink one came flying in, waiting outside for it was a little big to fit through the door. Hiashi quickly jump on it back, waiting for his friends to come too.

"Come on, let's hurry. My wife needs me!" Hiashi said in a serious tone.

Minato called his fellow people to follow them to the village, which they were already gone, after seeing Kushina with the ostrich indicating that the baby was coming also was the wedding. They need to get everything set for that time. Minato also changed his clothes to look appropriate for this event., which Kushina kind of felt sad to no longer see his chest.

When they got on the brown bird. Hiashi said "Cha-iro! Led us to Hyuuga. Led us to my wife!"

Cha-iro answers his call and started to flew towards the country. Everyone was already waiting for them to return as the stood outside the hospital. They led a gap for Hiashi, Kushina and Minato to follow. Hiashi ran in the hospital waited for a assistance to led them to his wife. A nurse came out rather fast along with Hinode, who led the way to his wife room. When he entered, he saw a beautiful sight.

"Hiashi...Look it's our baby." His wife called out to him. Hiashi stood there like a moron. He was too in shock to see this. His wife looks at him and grabbed his hand to come see the baby. Hinode flew back to his wife side and gaze at the baby. It turn out to be a girl, just like his wife predicted, but it seem to be premature for being born just a little to early. Hiashi didn't care about it. It was love at first sight. The baby should be in care right now but the doctor assumes to let it stay with his mother. For right now there's was nothing wrong with her, rather that she was just a little smaller than the other normal babies. But those problems will have to wait till the future but that couldn't be decided now, for they didn't see the problem.

'Hiashi…isn't she just lovely?" the new mother said with a tired gentle voice. Hiashi was still standing there in silence, no knowing what a father should do at that moment. The mother smack his face and scolded him.

"Hiashi! For heaven sakes, wake up already. This is our baby! The being that you and I created!"

Sadly the only word that could come from his mouth was "Uhh…"

Out of all the things that he could have said he chose that word. The mother went back to her sweet chuckles, remembering how Hiashi used to act when he want to ask her on the date. Old things die hard. But she didn't mind, after all she wouldn't have married this man if she didn't love him as she yank him to his chest making him hold the baby.

"Here…Hold her." The mother said gentle looking at his surprising face, being brought into her chest to easily with her strength. He couldn't seem to be get pass the other side of shock therapy. He need to be slapped a couple times if need be.

"Wah…" The premature baby yawn being in her father's embrace. Hearing the sound of the baby's cries finally brought Hiashi to the surface called the real world. He looked at her eyes that resemble her mother's. He also noticed that she had light blue seeds that were growing from the top of her head. He moved in close to smell the scent of her being inside the stomach of his wife's for so long, and see her in real life was something that he never felt before. That fact the love that they'd shared for one another created the being that was only brought into this world only a couple minutes ago. This baby was the result of their love and their love alone as she slept within his fatherly arms.

"She… has her mother's eyes and hair…' He whispers into the baby's eye. "She is lovely…indeed she is."

Hiashi's wife smile happily as she finally heard the words from her husband love for the child. Hiashi kissed the baby with a smile as he looked at his tired wife and gave her a kiss as with: a gift fir bringing this child to the world. He also looked at Hinode and brought him to their child.

"Thank you, Hinode… You protect this family. You are truly my son. Nothing less from the Hyuuga family. The new mother giggles as she kisses her children, happy to be alive.

After a few minutes of pure happiness the nurse came in asking them a question.

"Excuse me, our leaders of this country… But what would you be calling this new born leader to protect this country as well?"

Hiashi looked at his wife and noticed that Minato and Kushina were still waiting outside to se the baby. The mother invited them in and looked at her husband to give the nurse their answer.

"This baby shall be name…. Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga… daughter and the next ruler of this country. We will raise it, love it, and teach it from the rights and wrongs that go on in this world. We will cherish it, scold it and then hold it again once more. We won't be the greatest parents… but we will give it out very best to train this child to be someone that is happy to call us our parents… That is her name."

Everyone was happy to write her name for this country. Kushina and Minato held their newborn baby into their arms, giving it their deep honorable blessing towards this day. Then they'd noticed that the birds that were standing outside trying to see the baby as well. They all laugh and decided to let their whole country see as they step outside to let the baby see the world from her eyes. Everyone cheer from left to right, happy to see the new ruler of this country.

After that Kushina and Minato quickly had their wedding. It was celebrated at night, which was quite unusual, but rather unique to watch the lanterns light their way into the night. Hiashi wife was holding her best friend's hand as she walked up the rug as her groom was waiting for her. They said the vows and kissed each other passionately for Kushina was waiting for this day to finally come. They danced with one another, friends, family, even the animals tried to do so in their animal way. Hinode stayed by his new sister's side watching her enjoy the wedding in her parent's beloved arms. Of course she was the flower girl in this ceremony. Although she was so young Kushina and Minato chose her to be the flower girl before she was born since the new mother told them that her baby would be a girl. Hinata swung her little small trembling arms with the flower, not knowing what a flower was. Only one was able to reach the fancy rug, so they decided to give her a whole bunch to throw at once which didn't go so well, but everyone enjoy it.

Everyone finally brought out the food and everyone gobble it up soon after. The villagers had their children eat first as they spoke to one another. Sadly though they had to get some before their young ones would finish it all. Minato however was the first one to have a taste of everything before everyone else did so and of course he love his newly wedded wife's cooking. Nothing less from her as he smiled at every food he could taste.

Hiashi's wife finally let the villagers bring out Kushina gift. Kushina was over excited to see that it was the special ramen that she wanted to taste from her best friend. Of course Hiashi's wife had to hide it, for she couldn't trust it in the hands of her prankster and chattering loving from that she loved with all her heart. It was a salted ramen along with other special spices that Kushina couldn't recognize but loved it as she ate most of the ramen by herself. She could of ate it all by herself but she wanted everyone else to least have a sip of her best friend's cooking. She looked at her friend in a blissful moment.

"That what I expect from my best friend in the world. Delicious as always." Kushina said. They both shared a beautiful hug that no one could break.

Minato and Hiashi finally approach their wives and pointed to the sky.

"Hey… Look at that." Minato whisper in his wife's ear. Hiashi told his wife the same thing as they all loved at the sky and saw a beautiful sight. Birds, from all around the world flew in a parade. They dance in the sky, welcome the new star of the country. They shot different colors of elements, as these birds weren't just ordinary birds. One even flew down to look at Hiashi's wife's daughter's eyes. He looks at the parent in concern. They knew what they were asking as Hiashi's wife gave them a basket that carried they're child inside. The giant bird took the basket bringing it to the skies to continue their dance. They swirl the baby into the sky, no longer that she was inside the basket, which was rather dangerous being, so young and little. But her parents trust them to bring her back they way she was but even happier. Hinata didn't seem to mind. It looks as if she was just flying in the sky. Hiashi's wife looked at her son, Hinode who wasn't flying yet. She gently grabbed and it and threw in the sky.

"Come, Hinode… It's your turn to fly."

Hinode looked them, for he never flew this high in the sky before. He back at his caring mother, wondering if he could do this.

"Go on… Be there for your sister…" His mother called to him. It might have be short of weird to be calling a bird his son but like other wise people in the world, his mother thought of him as a family, for he was abandon by his real parents on the day of the wedding, for he was nothing but a runt, being the smallest of others leaving his survival close to none. But like his sister, he is a lucky one.

He finally flew in the sky, dancing with the other birds. Hinata laugh: a little baby laugh being so high in the sky. She looked at Hinode wanting him by her side. Seeing that Hinode obey his sister's wishes.

Everyone looked at the beautiful sky, glowing with stars welcoming the new star of this country. Everyone never thought that the sky could ever look so radiant as it does at this very moment. The husbands and wives looked at each other in pure happiness, then back at the close. They all were happy for this day or not only for the wonderful wedding that was shared with everyone but the new star that made this day even better. They all said a message that was for the new star that would one day some grow up to be happy that she could one day find a true love to share her love with, and to one day rule this country to be better yet caring then her parents were. That was what everyone one hoped for as they said these words.

"Hinata Hyuuga… Happy Birthday…"


	2. Chapter 2

NaruHina-Chibitalia chapter 2

by *NelNel-Chan

"When do you expect it to be?" The worried mother asked to her friend.

"I don't know really… But any day is ok with us… Probably in October or so." Kushina said with excitement.  
I guess that apple doesn't fall to far from the tree. It's been a few month since Kushina and Minato's wedding and Hinata's birth. It didn't least long before a spark would soon light, as Kushina's belly was getting bigger.

"How is the marriage coming along?" Hiashi's wife asked. Kushina looked up out her friend's window in happiness.

"Wonderful… Just wonderful…" Kushina said in blissfulness. The mother giggle at her friend's words.

"Gagagoo." A little voice called.

The mother looked at the little baby that she was holding in her arms.

"Are you hungry, little Hinata?" The mother said and she started to feed her daughter will fresh warm milk.

"EhhEkk!" Hinode called as he flew towards his few month old sister, watching her face being a cheerful tone. Kushina finally got rid of her romantic thoughts of her and her husband's actions and walked back on the bed to gaze at Hinata.

"Has Hinata been a hard one to handle?" Kushina asked. "Hmm?" The mother said, being a little sidetrack by her daughter.

"Is being a mother hard?" Kushina rephrased her question. Hiashi's wife looked at Hinata and answered her question.

"No… Not at all. Hinata has indeed change our lives for the better… I happy that I created this child."

Kushina closed her eyes smiling, feeling happy to hear that.

"But tell me Kushina… Was the first time painful?" The mother asked her friend.

"What was painful?" Kushina asked, feeling confused at her question.

"Your first night in the bed… With Minato." The mother snickered at her friend.

Kushina's face turned red, finally realizing what she meant be that, but then created a wide smile across her face.

"YES! It was… At first!" She yelled cheerfully. The mother laughed hard as she told her friend that it was painful as well the first time that she shared her love with Hiashi.  
"But seriously sis… I didn't think that Minato had that side of him before. It was just so demanding, losing his control when we started… But I loved it. That romantic side of him." Kushina said seeming to be in harmony again.

"Really… I didn't think he had it in him to do that short of. I'm happy there are things about him that I didn't know that you're experiencing. It just shows that he has the guts to be a man in front of the person that he cared about most behind his silent, friendly approach." Kushina's face was now beat red still imagining that night that they shared a few months ago. She just couldn't seem to surpass that blissful night.

"Yeah... It sure was beautiful seeing Minato that aggressive."

"Here… Kushina." The mother said giving her friend something that she had in her hand.

"What is it?" Kushina asked. She finally looked into her friend's hand to see that it was a tissue.

"Wipe your nose… You have a nosebleed…" The mother chuckled handing her the tissue. It turns that daydreaming about their night together was a little bit to much for Kushina to take as she was nose bleeding about. It seem that Minato was this creature of light to her.

"Well… I'm happy for you." The mother said with a smile.

"I want to have this child now…" Kushina said, looking at her belly.

"How come? You only have a few month left. Don't be in such of a hurry." The mother scolded her friend.

"I know but I want this baby now."

"Why?" The mother turns her face in curiosity.

Kushina looked at her friend then at Hinata who was done drinking from her mother's milk. Her eyes closed as she answered her question.

"Because. I want to share this baby with Minato. I want to share it with the world. I want to share it with you, my friend, to carry it, to kiss it, to love it, just like you are with Hinata. I want to share the happiness that you had with Hinata when she was brought into this world. I want you to bless it and love it as I love your daughter was well."

Hiashi's wife was in quite a shock. She had no idea that Kushina wanted to much from this being from her stomach. She thought she knew everything about her.

"But most of all…" Kushina continued as she saw Hinata looked at her stomach, slowly moving over to touch it.

"I want to give this child…someone to play with. Not only to play with but be friends with it. I want her to share the same fate that I did with you…Sis." Kushina said gently as she touch Hinata's small hands on her stomach that carried a baby inside.

"Can you feel it, Hinata? That's the sound of a little child inside this stomach. And I hope that you will become great friends with this child one day."

Hinata looked up at Kushina smiling gentle face, which she touch with her other hand. Kushina felt it, moving close to feel the pureness of this child. That happiness that it carried was deep within this caring child.

"Aiyiahh," Hinata only words to say on the matter as she shows a sign of a smile from her face.

"I know you will, Hinata." Kushina said as she moved close to kiss her best friend's child.

"Awww…That was so beautiful… Kushina. Do you write poetry?" the mother said. Kushina and Hinata looked up to see her crying mother and friend, being a little teary from her words. It was a little silly but Kushina love it as she gave her friend a hug as she cried all her friend's words out.

"I guess I'm learning to be become one from the best." Kushina smiled, holding her dear friend in her arms.

After a while she asked her another question.

"Say Kushina… Do you have any idea what this child will be?"

Kushina looked at her friend in a strange look. "Shouldn't you be the one to tell me, sis. After all you were very good to guess that Hinata would be a girl." She chuckled at her friend.

Hiashi's wife was surprise that he friend was inviting her to ask her what her child will be. She smiled as she gently touch Kushina's tummy, feeling the kicks of a child growing.

"I think that it would be a boy. I can feel it."

Kushina grinned at her words figuring out that she thought about the gender of the child.

"I see. So I was right." Kushina said. Hiashi's wife figures it out right away what she meant.

"So you guess a boy as well. Do you guys have a name for him if he turns out to be a boy?"

Kushina looked at her friend in a cheerful smile. "Yes it was actually brought up by Jiraiya's new book. It's good, You should read it, sis."

"Jiraiya? Oh the awesome toad-sage… How is he doing by the way?"

"Being the same as usual with his perverted ness. But he's still as better as he could ever be."

"I'm glad to hear that. It would be weird to see him every change. Anyway what about his new book?" The mother asked excitedly. Hinata seem to want to listen as well, looking at Kushina.

"The new book he wrote was about peace to this world. Minato was reading it and loved it since he always loved reading his book. After reading it he discovered that they main character's name would be best to name this child, no matter if it was a boy or girl. He said that it was thought up in the ramen shop and are we sure that that's the name that we would give it since it was just something that he just made up. I figure that it was a beautiful name to give to our baby, making him to be a godfather to this child."

"And what was the name?" The mother said, shaking her friend to spill the details, along with her daughter shaking her belly, tenderly, wanting to know what the name that was going to be given to this child was.

"This child is going to be name…Naruto."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hearing that made Hinata and her mother smile in content.**

"**That's a beautiful name…" Hinata's mother said in a gentle tone.**

"**Thank you. I thought so too." Kushina said laughing to herself.**

"**Naru-ko…" A voice called in curious tone.**

**Kushina and Hiashi's wife look down and the little baby that was staring at Hinode. They were surprise to hear her say that.**

"**What did you say, Hinata?" Hinata's mother asked her daughter. Hinata didn't seem to know why they were staring at her like that. It was rather scary to her. She started to cry again at their faces. Hiashi's wife and Kushina sighed as the mother gently picks her daughter, rocking her gently to go back in a slumber. **

**The best friend looked at each other and silence came over them. Then Kushina finally asked her something.**

"**Sis…Did you hear her?" **

"**Yes I thought so too…"**

**You might find it strange to wonder why they found it strange. But Hiashi's wife's daughter never really said a word neither less close to say a name. Babies usually can't say a word at this age but they could try to speak one of word. The name that she just spoken would have the first word that she just said.**

"**Well I hope to hear her speak again soon." Kushina said. The mother looked at her daughter and smile as she said "I hope so too, my dear friend… I hope so too."**

**They both laugh together and continued talking about would Kushina's baby would have. Brown eyes, Brown hair, Blonde spiky hair, anything that did they wanted to guess what her baby would process. Kushina wanted this child be just like Minato keeping her personality of saying "dattebane" but usually is causal talking to her friends without saying it. She also hoped that this child wouldn't carry her short-temper personality which Hiashi wife's was rather sad cause that's what she love about her. She wanted everything from her child to be like its mother no matter what. But Kushina wanted for this baby to carry its father's trait that she fell in love with. But they would have just wait and see what happens in the future. Kushina looked at her stomach touching it softly still wanting to see this baby so much. Her friend touches her shoulder giving her advice.**

"**Just be patient, my dear. One day it'll come and you'll be happy to see it. So just be wait and see what happens. I'm pretty sure that you'll be fine. Don't regret anything and don't give up. All right. You'll make through this. I know you will."**

**A smile overwhelmed her face, hearing face, for "Never giving up until the end" Was her favorite line to say, and hearing that from a friend was all that was needed to make her world prefect. **

"**Sis…Thank you… So much… For everything." **

**They hugged each other once more. For all they can could be patient and wait, for the time to arrive for this baby to join them, to live in this country as well as Hinata is right now. Alive and well and hopefully happy to be in the world.**

"**Oh! Hey sis… I have a question for you." Kushina asked. Her friend looked at her , waiting for what she could be asking.**

"**Does it hurt? I didn't get to see you giving birth cause I had to go get everyone."**

**Hiashi wife was astonished by her question, remembering that she ask this question while she was pregnant with Hinata.**

"**Oh. Is that what your asking. I didn't think would surpass you."**

"**So does it hurt? I mean like real bad?"**

"**Well…?" Hinata's mother started to speak but the husbands came in to check on how everyone was doing. **

"**Hey there Minato!" Kushina said, hugging her husband that was about to be a father. He had a book that Jiraiya recently just gave him. But he was in the mood to hug his wife. **

**Hiashi's wife kisses her husband welcoming him into hers and Hinata's embrace. **

"**How's my wife and my daughter doing?" Hiashi asked his family. He looked at Hinode, petting him, letting him know that he was including into the family.**

"**We are both fine, darling. I believe that Hinata spoke her first word today." **

"**Oh really! What was it?" Hiashi asked, wondering if she said his name.**

"**Well… We don't really know that she said it or not. But who knows, many she'll say it soon." **

"**I hope so too." Hiashi said.**

"**Oh! Sis! My husbands brought his book. He'll let you borrow it." Kushina said, jumping out of his husband hug giving her the book that she was talking about. The mother looked happy as she took the book from their hands.**

"**I make sure to read it." She said with excitement.**

"**Wahgoga." Hinata cried waving her little hands towards Minato.**

"**Oh you want to play?" Minato said talking to the child. Hinata didn't saw a thing but struggle to reach him. Hiashi's wife smiled, handing it to him, knowing that it nice to know that she didn't fear her friend. He held Hinata in his arms as if he was her real father. Hinata seem to be enjoying it. Hiashi, however felt a little sad as his wife was looking at him.**

**She nudges his hip, indicting that she was telling him not to worry of being replaced.**

"**Don't be jealous, Hiashi. You does this with you as well." His wife said, laughing.**

"**I can't help it though… She looks so happy in his arms.." Hiashi chuckled back. Minato looked at him as he was enjoying Kushina and Hinata's company.**

"**Sorry, bro…" Minato apologized. **

"**No it's ok. You need the exercise." Hiashi scolded him, pointing a finger at him.**

"**EH!" Everyone else scream. Kushina was going to lose it, telling that her husband needs to lose some weight.**

"**You guys…" Hiashi seem distressed by everyone's reactions. "I meant he need training." Minato still couldn't realize what he was trying to say. Hiashi looked at his face and sigh in sadness. **

"**I meant… to be a father… You going to be a father soon, right, Minato?" **

**Minato was surprise that hear that his friend was giving him advice. **

**A smile dropped on Minato's face as he was happy to hear those words. **

"**Thanks… Hiashi… I'll keep that in mind." They both shook hands with one another in the paths of fatherhood, following their paths that they have chosen. Hinata, on the other hand struggles trying to reach her father's hand.**

"**Oh do you want to be with your father, Hinata-chan." Minato said, handing the child over to Hiashi. Hiashi, becoming a noble crybaby started to wept as Hinata seem happy to see him.**

"**You do love me after all, my daughter. I thought I was going to be replace." Hiashi said in a tearful way.**

**Kushina and Hinata's mother thought about Hinata like ness towards Minato. **

"**Hey but don't you think?" Kushina started to talk again. The mother looked at her friend once more.**

"**Yes I do. I see that she acts a lot like Minato… I don't know why but she does." **

**The husbands didn't understand what they meant by that but it didn't matter. That was just something of a hunch rather then a confirmation that needed to be told to the world. They would just have to wait till see what happens during her process of her growing. Who knows, maybe they been inside to long and they were just hallucinating. **

"**Well I guess what and see." Kushina said.**

"**I guess we will." The mother said back. **

**They all look at Kushina's big belly that carried a being inside. They all press they warm hands on it as the all made a promise.**

"**Take your time, Naruto. We'll be here for you to welcome you to the outside, when you're ready."**


	4. Chapter 4

NaruHina-Chibitalia chapter 4

by *NelNel-Chan

"WAHHHHH! IT HURTS!" The voice cried in pain. For the day finally cross paths with one another to meet. This was the day of Naruto's birth. Kushina waited a totally of 9 months exactly without any problems. Her friends Hiashi and his wife, along with her husband, never left her side.

This time the group of husbands and wives decided to have the baby be born in the Namikaze village. Everyone from the Hyuuga country wanted to provide the same thing that the people of this village did for Hinata's birth. They also wanted to have a party as they did for the Anniversary of Hiashi's and his wife's wedding. It truly has been a year since that and they didn't want to forget, although the couple didn't really think it was necessary to do so.

There were guards outside the Namikaze hospital just in case if anyone tries to introduce the process. Kushina allowed Hiashi and his wife to watch, as they were one of their treasured friends that have been with them since childhood. Kushina arch her back on the bed, crying of the pain that she couldn't take. Minato tried his hands no held her down while squeezing her hand. That really help her ease the pain in some ways but it was just a little too much for her to handle. The nurse who being analyze her baby to make sure nothing goes wrong, was there was well.

"OOOOOOH!" Kushina shouted, not being able to bare this pain. Minato was sweating and worried over his dear wife's condition.

"Um…I've never seen her been in so much pain before rather then hear crying in pain…Are you sure she'll be alright?" Minato asked the nurse while looking at his wife.

"She'll be fine." Hiashi's wife said gently. Kushina forgot to ask her again about the pain of giving birth. The truth is she didn't want to tell her, for that was something that she would have to find out for herself and she might have panic if she told her the truth.

"I'm sorry… Kushina." She cried in her mind. "I didn't want you worry."

Although Hiashi's wife assured him with those words. That didn't seem to ease him though.

"But…"

"Come on, Minato! You're the leader's country for heaven sake! This is the reason why man can't have babies. You can't handle it!" The nurse said.

A few seconds later, Hiashi's wife, tap on her dear friend's shoulders. Minato looked at her face.

"Don't 'worry… This is just another thing in life that we call womanhood. Trust me, Minato… She'll be fine."

With those words brought out to Minato's eyes, he felt confidence in his heart. He brought his focus back on his beloved wife, still aching in pain, trying to bring out their child. He gently bends down to kiss his wife of the lips. Kushina looked at him, still in pain.

After their lips departed Minato told her one thing.

"Don't give up… my wife. You can do this. I know you can. That's why I love this fiery red hair spirit woman so much. Cause you're just a fire that can never burn out."

Kushina's face was red for a second, hearing those words, was the words that she needed to hear. She went back in pain trying to bring this child shouting even louder then ever.

"WAHHHH!" She cried pushing out the child. Minato watched her bringing her confidence.

"You can do this, Kushina! You can do it Naruto!" he encourages. Hiashi and Hiashi's wife smiled was their connections to mother and father began.

"I can see its head! Just a little more, Kushina!" The nurse said bringing a blanket and hot water for this child.

"OHHHHH!" Kushina cried, trying to hold it an as the pain continues.

Finally after a few minutes Minato said something.

"The baby…is here…" Minato said. Kushina finally stopped her breathing after finally it was all over.

Kushina turned her head to see the baby breathing hard. Panting over and over again, easing the pain that was now over.

"WAHHH! WAHHH!" The new voice cried.

"It is a healthy baby boy!" the nurse said joyfully as the baby cried. Kushina looked at the child crying for his mother. He had blonde spiky hair that resembles his father. He also carried three whiskers that neither of his parents had but probably carried down the like of the Namikaze or Uzumaki family.

Hiashi and his wife were happy to see that what they prediction about the gender for this child was correct. Tears came over the new father's eyes.

"HAHA! I'm a father!" Minato cried rubbing his eyes with a grin, happy for this day.  
Kushina's eye glowed with beauty as she looked at this child for the first time.

"Naruto…" She breathed, still tried from the events that had happen. "I finally get to see you."

"Ok. Kushina! I know you're tired from giving birth but we need to seal this up." Minato said putting his hands on her belly.

"Right!" Kushina said, finally bringing her voice back as they were just about to start another process.

At the wall Hiashi and his wife were happy for them, smiling on this beautiful day.  
"Say…" Hiashi looked at his wife, trying to talk to her a bit.

"What is it?" she looked at him.

"Was it this painful, while giving birth to our daughter?"

"Oh Yes it was… Believe me…" His wife said sarcastically, remember the painful yet beautiful memory of giving birth to their daughter. They held their hands together watching their friends become even closer then ever before.

But before a moment to soon the happiness had to stop.

"AHHH!" a freighting sound appear from the surface. Everyone looked at the nurse at the ground with the child missing. A wolf snatches the child, smashing the windows leaving the hospital.

"Naruto!" Kushina and Minato cried.

"I'll go check out the front! Dear, you go after them! Minato you stay here and seal her belly up. We'll take care of it!" Hiashi yelled the instructions to everyone as he headed down the hallway.

"Don't worry Kushina! We'll get your son back!" Hiashi's wife promised jump out the window. Before heading out she looked at the couple,in stress about their only child.

'Minato…Namikaze." She called out to him. Minato quickly looked at her in distress, trying to seal up the belly that was place in Kushina's hands.  
"Protect her…"

Those were her final words she headed out them window, calling her son to her side. Hinode heard her cry following his mother.

"We have to search for that wolf that invaded this country go ahead of me and find him. He took our friend's treasure."

"Craookwooo!" Hinode understood as he flew ahead her. Search for the child.

It didn't take him that long to find it. He was the only wolf that came in the village carrying a child of age of one. He went deep inside the came to see the wolf transform into a human with his powers grinning with the child in his hands.

"Finally." The creepy follow said. "I have the son in my hands. They'll will have to let me take out unless that want to see their child crushed in my hands."

Hinode being little and all turn to a gray color keeping himself hiding from sight. He was waiting for the moment to attack but when was that time. Hinode was still young, not wanting to make a move and kill the child.

"WAHHH!" the child cried. Hearing that was rather irritating to the foreigner's ear.

"Oh! Just shut it brat! Unless you want to die right in the palm on my hands."

Suddenly, another wolf approach into the cave. He was brown, having something it mouth. It was a blanket that he seen once before.

"Boss I got it!" the wolf said, reverting to his human form. Hearing that was a good sign to the boss's ears.

"Great! Now we have both of them in our procession." He said making his evil laughing.  
Hinode didn't know what they were talking about, but stayed behind the rocks waiting for the moment to make his move.

"With both of them, I sure that they'll surrender their country to us really easy… I highly doubt that they are willing to lose what's precious to them." He grinned with an evil smile.

"WAHHH!" The unbearable cries were so painful that went to the boss ears. He took out a knife bring to the newborn ear.

"Shut up! I mean it! Perhaps I would just kill you know."

"Uh.. Boss that wasn't apart of our plan.

"So what. I'm sick of hearing his cries."

"Well he is a new born wanting his mommy of course. Cut him so slack, for I'm pretty sure that you were the same as him when you were born."

"Just shut up!" The boss yelled at his friend feeling embarrass for having him say such things. "It'll doesn't matter. I'll just use the other one for control of the other country."

"Oh No you won't!" A voice called outside the cave. The to criminals turn their faces to the entrance of the cave.

"Who there?" They asked, being stupid that what the voice said to them.

"You guys are really stupid to think that I wouldn't find you after leaving your wolf tracks behind." The voice was getting loud as it approach the cave. The boss grinned, finally realizing who that was.

"Oh! Coming here for this child?" He asked.

Hiashi's wife grinned back in a evil look. "Oh my! How did you know? I guess it must be a guess." She sounded pretty tick off at the moment being asked such a stupid question.

"I suggest you better stay back…" The boss steps back, holding Naruto in his arms along with the knife in the other. "Unless you know what's good for you." He turned to his attendant telling him to show her what was in the blanket. He finally took out the object that inside the blanket that revealed it's identity.

"Hinata!" The mother out. She carried some injuries but not big ones that she could have died from, but she was in deep rage seeing her in that condition.

"Why you!" She clenched her teeth.

"Hahaha! Yeah don't you care what happens to your child?" The boss laughed in triumph.

"Hinata are you ok! Hinata." She ignored him calling out to her daughter, Hinata's eyes stayed close not hearing her cries fro her mother.

"WAHHHH!" Naruto cries being hungry from not being with his mother. That was the last straw that the boss could take.

"Augh! I had enough of you! That's it! I'm going to end your life right now!" Finally taking his knife lifting it for a finally strike.

"No! Naruto-kun!" Hiashi's wife called out trying to figure out what to do as two lives were in danger.  
Then a sudden glow started to appear. Hinata's eyes opening wide looking up at the child that was crying for his very own life. Her eyes no longer purple turned pure white looking into the sky. A shlied of that same color cover her, burning her attendants hands as he was the on ethat was carring this girl.

"AUGH! BOSS!" He cried telling him to look at this girl that was now floating right below his eyes. The boss wasn't paying too, focus on Naruto and Hiashi mother to even pay attention to his friend. The mother however was looking at her daughter, in shock, wondering what was going on.

"Hinata…" She mumbled, still looking at her daughter as she continued to look lifeless, floating just a few inches above the ground.

"What is it now?" The boss shouted finally looking at the glow that was lied before him.

"What the hell! What's going on?" He shouted feeling a little scared of what was happen. Hinata didn't say a word; just standing there was her words of fear enough for the two to jump out of their boxers.

Now was his chance. Hinode hearing the cries of the boy flew out in a flaming fire ball, racing to reach the time of the life that he was in charge of as well.

"AHHHH!" The boss cried, being light on fire. The attendent was shaken for a moment.

"Boss!"

The baby was high up in the air. He started to make little baby giggles as he was enjoying the few at this point in time.

"Oh no! " Hiashi mother cried out, worried of where he was going to land for Hinode was still to young to carry him. What was she suppose to do?

"Naru…ko! Naruto!"  
Another call was calling out to him as well as she turns her face to see who was calling him. Hinata's eyes were still white but this time she had brought life back in her soul. She looked only to say his name as she tried to walk as hard as he could to caught him. Hinata was only a few months old so she able to walk and speak defending if she was that confidence to take that first step. She started walking for her very first time, trying to save someone that was very important to her with her little baby presence.

Then a long tongue wrapped around the blissful child, who was clapping his hands together for more entertainment. It was slimy but just dry enough so he couldn't get wet. He gently brought him back in his mouth where it was safer then where they were now. The mother looked in the sky to see who caught Naruto. It was a giant toad with red and green patterns all over his body. There was a man on his back, having white long spiky hair with long red marks from his eyes all the way down to his chin. He wears a green kimono with matching pants, along with armor on his forehead, with a scroll carried on his back. He did his usual pose with his hand stick out that he always uses during a fight, short of like a hermit theme pose with a smirk on his face.  
"Well I see that my godchild needs some help. Always causing trouble… like his mother was once when she was very young."

Hiashi's wife was in shocked as she final realizes whom this person was.

"Jiraiya! You came back!" She said happily

"Who is this stupid poser? No doubt about it that he's a pervert… A big pervert." Said the attendant while finally blowing the fire of his partner.

"Humph! I couldn't continue my journey without at least seem my closest friends give birth to the child that I'd name with their permission. I see that things haven't changed a bit, besides seeing a little foreigner here and there. Here take him."

The giant toad that was named Gamabunta gently hopped to Hiashi's wife side taking the child out, handing it into her arms. The child who was once crying stayed sound asleep into her embrace.

"Naruto-kun...Thank god your alright." She smiled with her face. But the danger wasn't over yet. She looked over to Hinata who eye's were blank white, looking lifeless once again. It seem that after Naruto was alright she went back into her soulless death eater corpse once more.

"Hinata…" The mother mumbled as the criminals didn't touch her but stood beside her still will to use her for control of the Hyuuga country.

"Don't worry." Said the old friend said as he patted her on the back. "Let me take care of these guys."

Before she had a chance to say anything Jiraiya ran off quickly taking out the foreigners with is armor hands of pervert punches as he was thinking of something that most people probably wouldn't want to you right now. Spit and blood came out of their mouth as they were receiving their punishment that they would probably never forgot for years to come.

After he had his fun with them he said one warning. "If you try to come after my godchild or these two countries again…. You'll regret it."

When the two were knock out on the floor, probably even dead for the painful beating Jiraiya took a look at Hinata who was still floating in the exact same place. Jiraiya walked towards her along with her mother who was worried about her only daughter.

"Hm…" Jiraiya said, thinking.  
"What do think is wrong with her, Jiraiya? Is she going to be okay?" the mother asked.

"I don't know… but I can't even touch the shield that she carries around her. We'll have to wait till we get back to the hospital until we can see what we can d-" Jiraiya stopped talking, for his only godchild was struggling for something.

"Oh! Your hungry aren't you? We'll be home as soon as possible ok…Naruto-kun?" The mother said gently. But he was still trying to get away from her arms, reaching close to the shield.

"Naruto. Don't touch it! You'll burn you little baby ha-" Jiraiya stop talking once more as Naruto with his little baby strength finally reach the shield that has been calling to him.

The shield didn't burn him, in fact quite the opposite. He was actually able to reach inside the shield to where Hinata lied, touching her face. Her eye's so blank so colorless that people would wonder if she was even alive as she walked slowly over to Naruto as he chuckled at him. He with his little baby hands was able to bring her face over to his as it was already so close enough and pressed his cute slobbery lips against hers.

The shield that was once covering over her entire body, had left as their lips parted, her eyes started to look alive once more. Hinata body was finally on the ground as she was looking at Naruto's happy face still touching her face.

"Na...Na..Naruko!" Hinata looked at Naruto little giggling, patting her cheeks. Hinata laughed and smiled at him returning back to normal.

Hiashi's wife held both of them in her arms, laughing along with them, happy that they were alright as Hinode flew beside Jiraiya and Gamabunta. They were silent allowing them to have their moment of relief and they walked back to the hospital.

Everyone was alive; apparently the criminals took no impact of the people that lived in Namikaze. Kushina and Minato were happy to have their child back in their arms again, with everything being alright. Kushina also hugged her friend, thanking her and Jiraiya for saving their child.

"Thank you, my friend… Thank you so much." Kushina repeated over and over again, thanking god that everyone was safe.

As the child finally got something to eat Kushina put him and Jiraiya's arms as he was content on where he was. Hiashi was outside with the villagers seeing if everyone was ready for the part as the new mother and father walked out with their son in Jiraiya's arms. Everyone, who finally got to see it cheer for joy for the baby finally arrive.

They celebrated in the usual way, having food and dancing for the new star that was born. Kushina made her husband dance with her even though he was any good at it. Kushina didn't care: She just wanted to be with her husband. The same with Hiashi and his wife except Hiashi was very good at dancing for his wife showed him how to do it in their one year of marriage.

While they had their fun Jiraiya was up on the hill not too far away. He was watching them from below, still carrying his godchild in his arms with his eyes open to look at it with him. Kushina and Minato didn't mind since they knew that Jiraiya would leave soon after to carry on his own journey and probably wouldn't be back for a long time as he had now. But who knows with Jiraiya you can't be too sure.

"Seriously…Me? Babysitting? It's so uncool…" Jiraiya said to himself. The child smiled and giggles feeling his long bangs swinging it back and forth. He looked down as his face and just couldn't help but smile at his face.

"But…I guess it doesn't matter…"

Suddenly a small touch was behind his back, feeling the softness of his white long hair. He turned and he found that it was Hinata, trying to gain the balance of walking. He looked down below and noticed that Hiashi and his wife were watching to see if she would make it. Since she did, they turned their backs, leaving Jiraiya to baby-sit another sapling as they continue to have their along time. He brought her body close, being a scared and depress that they were using him as an excuse to be alone. But something kept Hinata from advancing any further as Naruto saw her face and started to struggle to reach her once again.

"What are you afraid of?" Jiraiya asked her. She didn't answer, but her face was a little red as she was behind his back. Then Jiraiya remember it and laughed at he yanked her into his lap.

"Ha Ha HA! I see it now…That was your first kiss." Jiraiya continue to laugh. Hinata quickly go out of his lap and went behind his back once more. This time Jiraiya left her sit there and watch Naruto looking kind of sad that she was advoiding him. It was funny that she knew what a kiss even was at her age but with being around a whole bunch of women he didn't find it very impossible to do so. He lifted the baby up to his shoulders to see the trembling little child. She looked up not knowing that Naruto was staring at her with a smile on his face. With her face burning red, she started to fall back, but thankfully enough Jiraiya had long hair that could move so he quickly grabbed her and placed her in his lap once more but this time, he made sure that she stayed there.

"Don't worry…" Jiraiya said to Hinata with her face turned away from Naruto once again.

"Love is such a beautiful thing is it?"

He looked at Naruto, lifting his hands in the air. He smiled as he gently took Hinata's hand placing it in his hand. Hinata's face looked astounded looking at their hands and the warm that they'd share for one another. She at Naruto's face, chuckling as usual that he could finally touch her again. She gaze up at Jiraiya who was smirking at her. She looked back at Naruto, finally smiling at him with her face still bright red. She press her face on Jiraiya chest as she said "Goddofaza…" Jiraiya was surprised that she called him "Goddofaza" which meant uncle in Japanese. He didn't know how to take that to the Hyuuga clan but smiled anyway that she didn't mind his presence.

They finally took their eyes off each other but with their hands still clamped together as they looked into the stars. Hinode flew to Jiraiya as Gamabunta was sitting right beside him.

"I can sense that a path with be put in front of you… But I know in that in my heart that you two will face it together… I'm sure of it!"

The children looked a their new godfather as they back up in the sky seeing that northern light that was set before them. They smiled and laugh joyfully as they were waiting for their future to arrive but now they were just going to be themselves being were they belong on this day as Hinata and Jiraiya said their words to someone who was very important to them.

"Happy birthday…Dear Naruto Namikaze."


End file.
